


Afghanistan

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [1]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Kudos: 3





	Afghanistan

**Kabul**

Jake somehow had ended up in the capital of a war zone and had little reconciliation of how he got there; but he was determined to get out as soon as possible. Who knew a simple trip could have ended up getting so out of hand?! He answered an online ad to attend a mega stag do, ‘with amazing travel opportunities and unlimited free drinks for all 18-30 year olds’. Admittedly he had hoped it would lead to some more gratifying sexual experiences, he was an open sort of guy after all. Boy he had got what he come for, and some! 

Everything had been going so perfectly, he had been drinking a heavenly mixture of beer, wine and hard liquor all hours of the day and night and hooked up with guys and girls, separately, together, no one cared. He was pretty sure one of them was a girl that used to be a guy but then things had taken a dark turn. Fast forward two days and here he was, desperately trying to get himself and his tag along date airline tickets back to Canada, or really anywhere that bombs weren’t being dropped and where people terrified to walk outside.

“Jakey, when are we getting out of here?!” Gigi, Jeanie or was it Jenn… asked him in her awful, whining voice.

“I’m sorting it!” He responded irritably. He wanted nothing more than to get out, and having to look after his _friend_ , was not helping matters one little bit but he couldn’t just abandon her either, she was probably nearer the younger end of the spectrum of ages too. God his life was a mess! He longed to be back in the quiet of Schitt’s Creek, safe, even though it was rather boring and a little limited.


End file.
